


Plagued Heart

by Drducktape



Category: Original Work
Genre: Nonbinary Character, Original Character(s), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29136264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drducktape/pseuds/Drducktape
Summary: When Crickets boyfriend Victor told them that he was going to find a way to rid off all the bad people in the world they didn't think he was serious but now as they stand at the highest point of town they wish they listened
Kudos: 1





	Plagued Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really not good at writing and telling stories but I wrote this for an English class and I really like it and wanted to share it

In the end, I always knew he would do something like this, he told me he would do this. I just never wanted to believe that Victor would do it and it did surprise me that he was profoundly serious about doing it. Victor had been telling me for years that when we were older, he would find a way to get rid of bad people, it has always been an obsession of his, but as I stand here on the towns cliffside lookout and watch as he releases the plague he has been creating. I've been taking out of my thoughts by hearing Victor say my name “you look scared” I laughed a little at this, of course, I am scared I'm absolutely terrified, how can I not be scared my boyfriend is basically committing genocide right Infront of me. “Cricket are you alright, there's nothing to be scared of.” “Victor this is wrong” I'm not very sure what I'm supposed to tell him right now, I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do, do I stop him if so how “what do you mean you should be happy about this I'm making the world a better place, I told you my plans for this cricket you knew I was going to do this” “I thought you were joking victor, I didn’t think when you told me you would fix the world you meant to were going to create a new plague” it's hard not trying to yell at him right now, if I yell I might make him worse. I am not sure how long we have been here, but I am sure it has been a while it has gotten a little dark out, I am not sure if that is because of the time for if it is going to rain soon, I can tell it's getting windier by the way Victor's hair moved, his hair was a bit long, so it waved a bit I thought it was beautiful I've always found him beautiful, Victor was a little bit over average height a bit lanky as well, his eyes are a very pretty bright green, his hair is naturally a light brown but he’s been dying it white since we were thirteen, we both have, he always tries to go as white as he can and I try to do something different each time currently my hairs pink, victor picked the colour. “Cricket it's going to be alright.” “you don’t know that you can't be sure” I don’t think he’s realized that even if this bug kills off a good percent of bad people more bad people are going to come, “victor do you realize that you're killing good innocent people as well?” “well, I'm just going to have to make that sacrifice.” when did he get like this? why have I never noticed? he used to be so caring so kind, now he seems selfish “dear I'm doing what needs to be done, I'm fixing everything!” “Vitor how is killing people by a plague fixing anything!” this is stupid, this shouldn't be happening, I feel so stupid if I have taken him seriously when he told me his plans, I could have stopped him, people wouldn’t be dying right now if I listened to him, I'm an idiot. “Cricket I know your mad at me but I'm doing this for you” please don’t say that “Cricket all I want is for you to be safe and happy” “if you wanted me to be happy maybe you shouldn’t have done this!” for the first time in this whole conversation he moves, he looks taken back he seems surprised “don't yell at me!” he looks like he’s about to cry, does he understand what he’s doing or is he unset that I'm mad at him “I'm sorry for yelling, that was rude of me, but victor please understand that right now you’re the bad guy” now he is crying, have I pushed him too far “the villain isn't always in the wrong” “I know that, but Victor you are in the wrong” for a second he smiles but then it drops, “I know, I thought that maybe this would be a good idea, but seeing how upset you are maybe I shouldn’t have” he smiles again but this time it stays. nothing can be done now what has been is done, he says he shouldn’t have done it because of how I feel, so in the end, he’s happy about what he did he just feels bad that I had to be a part of it, “Cricket?” what does he have to say now, there isn't anything else to say, people are currently dying by virus-infected Beatles as we watch, what could we have to say "yes” “do you hate me” it wasn’t even a question “I could never hate you, I really angry and sad at you but I can't hate you” he walks up to me smiling and wraps his arms around me, he’s crying again. “I want to tell you I'm sorry so badly, but I'm really not sorry” he laughs a bit and so do I, it’s wrong of me to laugh at a time like this but what else am I supposed to do, what he did cannot be stopped, so in the end, I just have to give in. Suddenly victor tightened his grip on me, confused I step out of our embrace, victor makes a groaning sound and doubles down, he looks back up at me with a sad smile, “I almost forgot to give you the vaccine” “you made a vaccine for it?” To be honest, I'm a little surprised at this, he did say that he wanted me to be safe. “I made one for me and one for you” he looks down and laughs a bit, I feel as though they're something important that he hasn't said yet, “funny thing though dear, I seem to have forgotten to take mine before starting this” he’s infected isn't he, how does one manage, how does this man spend so long figuring out how to create a beetle spread virus, successfully do so then make a way to not get it and forget to take it. “Cricket can you take it please” “I will but what about you, are you going to take it now as well” he does his dumb little laugh again which tells me that he absolutely did get bitten by one of his bugs, “Victor, you got infected, didn’t you?” I haven't realized it, but I've started crying, he looks back up at me with tears in his eyes as well, “I'm sorry, I didn’t think any of this trough” he gives a shacky laugh, his voice is starting to crack. “Cricket can you please you the vaccine now” he seems to only care about me at the moment, he’s about to die and he seems to not care, “but you're going to die, if I take it, I'll be fine right? But then if your dead I'll be alone.” he looks at me sadly, he gets up from the ground and walks closer to me, he rubs some of my tears away with his thumb and moves his hand to sit at the back of my head, he looks me in the eyes with a soft smile and starts playing with my hair, he brings me into another hug laying his head on my shoulder, he starts to whisper in my ear, “I'm sorry that you'll have to be alone but I could never forgive myself if I caused your death, please just take it Cricket” I want to but at the same time I'm scared, I’m seventeen years old, I don’t want to die. “I'm sorry I never listen, Victor, I'm sorry I didn’t stop you in time” I feel him smile against my neck, he places a light kiss and pulls away, “none of this is your fault, it's all me don’t push yourself please” he keeps his soft smile as he leans in to kiss my forehead, then my nose, as he moves to kiss me, I feel him put the needle against my arm when he kisses me I feel the needle go in and the uncomfortable feeling of the liquid entering my body, he pulls away and takes the empty vaccine with him. “you're going to be okay now, alright?” I nod, he takes my hands in his and kisses them, “I'll miss you” now I'm the one who’s having a challenging time speaking with all my crying, he gives that another little laugh, “I know you will, I'm glad though, I'm happy to die knowing you'll miss me” all I can do right now is look at him and cry. We just stand there for the next few minutes until Victors' legs go weak and we have to sit down, I sit up against one of the posts of the fences block off the edge of the cliff, victor sits between my legs with his back against my chest. “Cricket?” I hum in response “I love you, I'm sorry” I rest my chin on his head back and start playing with his hair just like he was doing to me not long ago, “you need to stop saying sorry, what's done is done, we can't change anything” “I know but I still can't help but say it” I rest my chin on his head and hold him closer, I can hear his breathing getting shorter, his heartbeat is slowing down as well. “you're an idiot I hope you know that” I've started crying more than before, which I didn’t know was possible, I bury my face in his hair as I cry, tightening my grip on him as he did to me except this time it will be the last time, “I love you” he looks up to me and smiles, he looks so pretty, so peaceful. He rests his head on my chest and wraps his arms around me taking a deep breath, his last breath. On the 22nd of June 2027, I sit on top of a cliff crying holding on to my dead boyfriend's limp body as his man created plague is being spread by little red beetles killing hundreds by the minute, with me being the only person immune to their virus.


End file.
